


In My Dreams

by softlyblush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyblush/pseuds/softlyblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short H/D fic (350 words). Set during Eight Year. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting or such. All belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> Another Harry/Draco drabble I wrote once. This was suppose to be a scene in another longer fic I had in mind but I don't think the fic will ever be written (I keep change my mind and get other ideas). Anyway, pure fluff. Short, fluffy, fluff.

Draco is lying on his back, staring up at the roof of the bed poster. It's really dark and boring, he thinks. Why can't it also have a magical roof like in the Great Hall? This is Hogwarts after all. They spend their whole youth in this bed, staring up at the wall. It would be pleasant to watch something pretty, like stars or clouds or planets, anything but the plain black roof. He can't believe he hadn't thought of it before and now, the eigth year is close to its end.

"I can't believe I'm here with you. Ron would have a spasm if he knew." a voice says softly, while a hand is caressing his silky blond hair, messing it all up undoubtedly. Draco finds that for once in his life, he doesn't really care about how perfect and shiny and amazing his hair is, as long as the hand keeps doing that.

"I wouldn't be adverse to see that. And stop staring, Potter. It's annoying."

Harry sighs, and moves closer, his legs trapping Draco between, straddling him, the rustle of their school robes and the heavy snores from the other beds behind the curtains, the only sound in the room. He puts his hands beside Draco's head, looming above him, faces mere centimeters away from one another. Draco's eyes instinctively falls to Harry's open lips, and he bites his lips when Harry licks them. Suddenly, Draco finds himself wearing way too many layers for his own liking. It really is too warm in here. Why can't the Slytherins have real windows in their dorms anyway? The Gryffndors sure does.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to call me Harry now. I'd like to think we have reached that point in our relationship now."

Draco smiles and puts his hands on Harry's face, slowly caressing his cheek with his finger. "Well, if you perhaps kiss me now senselessly, then maybe I shall think about it, _Harry._ "

"You're such hard work."

"But so very worth it." Draco smirks as Harry grins and leans closer, lips almost, almost, almost, touching.

"Definitely." Harry whispers and closes the distance.


End file.
